


Strawberry Blond

by slimebl0ckk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Bittersweet Ending, Cottagecore sorta, Flirting, Flower Feild, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by a Mitski Song, M/M, One Shot, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Secret Crush, Song fic, Unresolved sorta, dreamnotfound, strawberry blond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimebl0ckk/pseuds/slimebl0ckk
Summary: A cute, little, fluffy, slightly angsty, dreamnotfound, medieval alternate universe, song fic that I wrote based off of Strawberry Blond by Mitski.This is the first fan fiction I've ever written so, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Strawberry Blond

“OHH GEOOORRGE!!” he called, his deep voice rippling across the tulip field. I shuddered at the sound of my name leaving his lips. “COME GET ME!!” he roared. I stood slowly, and he stared me down, waiting for my next move in preparation to take off.

But I didn’t move. I kept my eyes fixed on his face, admiring all of his features. When he looked my way, I could see his rosy cheeks, similar in color to the pink tulips swaying in the spring breeze. A portion of his strawberry blond hair swept across his forehead, sparkling in the sunlight. I noticed his sharp jawline that complimented his wide, toothy grin, and his emerald green eyes that stared straight into mine.

I gazed for a moment more, longing for him and that beautiful face of his, until reality hit that I would never actually be able to call him mine.

Suddenly, I broke eye contact and started dashing through the flowers to try and catch him. Little, buzzing bumble bees whizzed by my head as I picked up speed. He quickly caught on to my course of action and pounced into the woods, his bare feet swerving through trees and jumping over sticks to try and escape my grasp. 

I pumped my arms recklessly in hopes that my legs would run faster. Soon enough, I was just within reach of his cape. He looked back at me, eyes filled with exhilaration, and took off at twice the speed he was going before. Completely unfazed by the lack of breath he should’ve been experiencing. 

My legs started to grow tired and my lungs choked for more air quickly after I began my chase. I started to slow down, and finally stopped on a clear patch of moss, heaving over to catch my breath. He looped back around and approached me with a concerned look on his face. 

He lifted my chest upright and gently patted my back, in hope that the air around us would circulate through my lungs once more. As I coughed and sucked in another gulp, I quickly reached over and took hold of the corner of his cape.

He looked at me with bewilderment as a sly grin crept onto my face.

“Gotcha, Dream”, I whispered.

His look of bewilderment soon turned into playful anger as he huffed, and accepted his defeat, punching my arm softly as to not actually hurt me.

I sat down and patted the moss next to me motioning that he should too. 

He listened, and muttered “I was just trying to make sure you were okay, Georgie”, his sad expression staring down at the earth we sat on. 

I glanced over and once again, got lost gazing upon his beautiful face. I could see the illuminated side of it, glistening with sweat from the warm spring atmosphere. Even when overheated, Dream looked stunning. 

He probably felt my gaze upon him and proceeded to turn and face me. We locked eyes and I stared into them, prior to feeling myself blush and turning away before I could embarrass myself. 

“Okay… simp”, I murmured.

Again, he looked at me but this time with a hurt expression on his face, purposefully quivering his lip to look like a scared child. I melted under his puppy dog eyes and quickly turned away so it wouldn’t show. He huffed, standing up and stomping away, back into the open field, acting like a toddler whose feelings were severely hurt moments before. 

I rolled my eyes seeing him behave so immaturely, unlike the prince he was supposed to be. He always did this, jokingly flirting with me for one moment and then stormed away when I don’t flirt back. It wasn’t fair how he assumed he could simply toy with my emotions, while knowing that he had his beloved maiden waiting for him back at the castle.

Still, however, I liked the way he seemed to be so vulnerable in my presence. 

I tilted my head toward where Dream had rested moments before and stared at the bed of flattened grass, shaped to his figure. Hating that I ached for his presence once more.

I stood to my feet and glanced around the clearing, looking for those strawberry locks of hair to stand out against the greenery. Instead I was met with Dream’s eyes looking my way, still saddened by our conversation from before. He noticed I could see him, and jerked away, folding his arms, chin held high. 

Reluctantly, I jogged over and softly poked his shoulder blade to represent a mere “sorry”. He huffed looking farther away from my direction. He was being so stubborn. I poked him once more a little harder, nevertheless, he lifted his chin even higher and huffed even louder. 

“DREAMM!!”, I shouted impatiently.

He turned his head slowly, a sneaky grin stretching across his face. I looked at him, cautiously, before he swiftly grabbed my waist, hoisting my body over his shoulders. I shrieked, ordering him to put me down, but of course he didn’t comply. I smacked his back and kicked my legs a few times before he finally set me on the ground atop a steep hill clustered with tulips. 

“DREEAAM! WHAT THE HECK!?” I shouted, shoving him a few paces back. He just smirked and shoved me harder. 

I couldn’t help but smile at how playful he was being, but I quickly contorted my face back to an angry frown before he could see my grin. He started to turn away, satisfied with his torment until I shoved him again, harder this time. Dream’s head slowly spun back to face me as a smile crept on his face, and he shoved me for a final time, harder than he probably meant.

He began to imitate the sound of a tea kettle, wheezing with laughter as I stumbled backward. Unbeknownst to him, I actually had started to lose my balance, leaning back toward the drop of the steep hill. 

I grabbed onto Dream’s forearms in an attempt to steady myself, however he was so lost in laughter that he didn’t realize I was clearly struggling to stay on my feet. To our misfortune, I completely fell backward… and took Dream with me. 

“GEOOORRGEE!!”, he shrieked as we toppled over each other.

We tumbled down the grassy hill, rolling over little sticks and multicolored flowers. I closed my eyes in fear at first, but started to imitate his contagious wheezes after realizing how funny the situation was. Soon enough, the entire field was filled with the sound of our laughs and the buzzing of bees. 

I ended up flat on my back, eyes still unconsciously screwed shut, until I opened them to a familiar face staring back down at me. 

But as my vision focused, I noticed Dream looked different up close. His restless eyes that I always thought to just be green, had a slight hazel ring around his pupil. He had long, blond, curly eyelashes that blinked together a few times as he stared back at me. I noticed the faint freckles hidden behind the blond stubble on his cheeks, and the acne scars peeking out behind the strawberry colored hair stuck to his forehead.

I turned my head to the side blushing at the sight of both of his arms planted into the grass next to my head. His biceps and forearms flexed as he held the weight of his body over mine. I could feel his inner thighs brushing up against my outer thighs. I turned back to face him. He was so close, our noses almost touching. 

Suddenly, I heard him clear his throat and shift his eyes to the side. I blinked a few times, breaking out of the trance he put me in.

“S-sorry about that”, he stammered while lifting himself off of me and laying in the grass by my side. I stayed silent still thinking about what had just happened moments before. 

Finally I breathed, “O-oh, it’s fine”. We lay in silence for a few moments more. My mind wondered what would’ve happened if I moved slightly closer, or brushed my nose to his...

But then I felt the grass beside my head shift a little when Dream raised himself up and stood over my limp body, holding out his hand for me to take. I grabbed it and he hoisted me into the air like I weighed nothing. He giggled a little and I couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it. 

Dream headed for the road leading back to the castle and my heart ached thinking about re entering our harsh reality filled with other castle servants, advisors, and all the people who took Dream’s attention away from me. I know it sounds selfish, but I couldn’t help the fact that I wanted him for myself, only myself.

“We better get back, Lydia will be worried sick if we don’t arrive before sundown.”

My insides contorted at the sound of her name. Don’t get me wrong, she was perfect in every way. Beautiful as the stars in the night sky, with a heart of pure gold, and coming from a very wealthy kingdom. But she had Dream’s dad wrapped around her finger, who had the final say in his marriage arrangements.

“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic to see you”, I murmured walking by his side, barefoot, along the rocky, dirt path. After a few moments of silence, Dream turned to me, his eyes boring into the side of my skull, waiting for mine to meet his. But I kept my eyes fixed on the road, knowing I wouldn’t be fond of what he said next. 

“I-I love her, you know?”

He said it with hesitation in his voice, almost as if he was still trying to convince himself it was the truth. 

I stared at the dirt below my feet. He was basically mocking me. I’m sure Dream knows how I melt under his touch, or how my mood brightens whenever he’s around. I’m sure he’s noticed how vulnerable I am when we’re together, or the way I trip over my words when he flirts with me. And I swear he’s reciprocated these same feelings, not as a joke to try and make me flustered, but for real.

A gay prince wouldn’t be very ideal for the royal family’s image. I know that, but sometimes I think that our relationship could be worth it. I know he knows how much I love him, but no matter how much I hope, he still chooses a life with her and it’s starting to look like that won’t change. 

Nevertheless, I cracked a small grin, still staring at the ground, careful not to show my true emotions. I felt his eyes linger in my direction for a moment more before he turned away and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. 

My eyes twitched as we approached the castle doors and I saw Lydia beaming from the front step. She lifted her gown slightly as she tiptoed down the stairs, straight into Dreams arms. They embraced each other as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I stood a few paces behind Dream, watching as my heart shattered for the millionth time. All I ever wanted was a life with him, with Dream. I’ve pictured it a thousand times, a life where he wasn’t a prince, where he could marry the person of his choice, where this strawberry blond boy and I could dash through the tulip fields together, barefoot, listening to the buzzing of bees, without a care in the world. 

I pictured it soft, and I ached.


End file.
